


If I die, I’m haunting you first.

by AskArmitageHux



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adam Driver - Freeform, Domhnall Gleeson - Freeform, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Star Wars - Freeform, The Force Awakens, The Last Jedi - Freeform, The Rise of Skywalker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AskArmitageHux/pseuds/AskArmitageHux
Summary: Kylo and Armitage calm down after an argument.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 7





	If I die, I’m haunting you first.

Their privately shared quarters held the sound of silence for what felt like hours. As it did after most arguments. Armitage sat cross legged on the floor staring out the window into space. One might look at space and see chaos, but Armitage saw relief. Kylo watched from across the room as his boyfriend recounted the names of each star he could see in his head. 

Initially Kylo thought this was a frivolous task but he came to realise this helped calm the General down. As the war progressed it felt as if these arguments were becoming more frequent. The two worked too close together to be able to forget about work behind closed doors. Armitage hated when Kylo ran into dangerous situations but he’d be damned if he allowed it on his watch. Kylo Ren was too spontaneous for him. Kylo always came out of his missions unharmed but things were getting more dangerous. 

Hux knew Kylo was behind him, probably reading his mind no less. He never could stop him from doing that. 

“You stopped naming the stars.” Kylo finally broke the ice, he spoke in hushed tones, he didn’t want to make things worse. 

“You’re staring at me.” Hux didn’t turn back to look at him.

Kylo stood up from his seat and slowly made his way to sit beside Hux. “I’m sorry.” 

Kylo stared ahead to the same stars Hux watched. He looked around before pointing at one.“Is that Guermessa?” 

Hux gently lowered Kylo’s hand and held it in his.“That’s a moon… so no.” The two chuckled. There was never an apology after a fight. It was always a knowing forgiveness, but that was enough.

“Don’t go to Exegol, Kylo…” Armitage finally turned to look at him. Kylo’s eyes were still red from their argument.

“You know I have to…” Kylo spoke softly, he had no intention to start the argument again. 

“Just- don’t die” Hux leaned towards Kylo and rested his forehead against his.

“If I die, I’m haunting you first.” a smile quirked on Kylo’s lips as he looked up to meet Armitage’s eyes.

“I know, my dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find more of my fics at @Ask-ArmitageHux on Tumblr!  
> https://ask-armitagehux.tumblr.com/
> 
> Sentence starter prompt from: https://honeyboychangbin.tumblr.com/post/182200474739/sentence-starters


End file.
